Comfort, NOW!
by A Dreamer's Eyes
Summary: Yukari and her traumatic experience with Osaka the killer. Now the poor English teacher needs her Nyamo to keep her safe and warm. Nyamo/Yukari fluff


AN: Couldn't help but write something about the knife incident at Chiyo's summer home! So this is just a small little drabble with Yukari/Nyamo fluff, some Tomo/Yomi.

"The knife…" Her body began to tremble with fear. Lips parted, she breathed out breathlessly, "The knife…is flying…" Yukari Tanizaki had faced many fearful and horrific things in her life, but that just took first place. Osaka…had tried to kill her for Gods sake!

Shaking and shivering, she stood from her bed. She would never look at that girl the same way again, of course, she knew the Osakan girl had some problems, mostly mental, but…what the fuck was she trying to do?!

It was that matter of second, as she listened intently to Chiyo-chans cries of dismay and terror that Yukari bolted from the room, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Meanwhile, Tomo, Yomi, and Sakaki watched, with such anxiousness, the entertainment of poor defenseless Chiyo-chan trying with all her might to stop Osaka who kept swinging round and round with the knife. Laughing Tomo called out, "Oi, Osaka! Look over there! Isn't that _**Yōkai**_?!"

"Huh?" the confused girl swung around, yet again, nearly missing Chiyo's head by a half- inch, "Where?"

Howling with laughter, Tomo smacked her head with the back of her hand as she cried, "This is the best vacation ever!"

A "Smack!" sounded as the hyperactive girl groaned in pain. Yomi sent her a dark look hand still raised in an intimidating way, "If one hair is harmed on Chiyo's head, I will _kill _you. Do you understand?"

Clutching her head in agony, the energetic girl shouted, "Ah! Yomi is mean!"

"Shut up!"

Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream sounded from upstairs. All the girls turned towards the horrifying noise, panic written across their pale faces. Breaking the silence, Sakaki hesitantly asked, "…Was that, Yukari-sensei?" The room became quiet once more.

Yukari was in such a state of shock as she ran down the hall searching for some hint of safety. Nevertheless, the first place, or person for that matter, who came to mind was none other than Nyamo. She made a quick dash towards the bathroom, knowing the other female teacher would be taking her daily shower just about now.

Screeching to a halt in front of the restroom door, Yukari began banging and yelling, "Nyamo! Open this door! Nyamo!"

The P.E. teacher froze from applying the shampoo to her hair as she heard her dear friend's pleas, "Yukari?" again a loud knock sounded, "Okay hold on." Turning off the shower, she quickly reached for her olive green towel before unlocking and opening the door, "What's wro-?" Gasping, the wind was knocked out of the P.E. teacher's lungs as Yukari tackled her to the cool tiled floor.

Using her foot, the English teacher kicked the door to a close before wrapping her arms tightly and securely around Nyamo's small waist, "My student's are trying to kill me!"

"What?" Minamo Kurosawa blinked once, twice, before whispering angrily, "Yukari…are you drinking at Chiyo-chan's summer home?"

"No!" the other woman buried her face into Nyamo's bare chest as she sobbed, "I was sleeping peacefully and innocently when 'Boom!'" Yukari sat up and raised her arms to add affect to the situation, "The Osakan strolls in clutching a butcher's knife!"

A pause, "Yukari, you're drunk."

"Nyamo! I'm not!" the childish and stubborn woman looked deeply into Minamo's blue eyes before muttering, "Shelley sells seashells down by the sea shore!"

Nyamo sighed, "OK, I get it relax. But still," she sent her best friend a strange look, "are you sure you weren't, oh I don't know, dreaming?"

A small growl escaped from Yukari's lips. Getting up she reached for Nyamo's wet towel. Spinning and wringing it until the wipe was long and thin she whipped it out against Kurosawa's well defined abs, "Take that you stupid P.E. teacher!"

"Yukari!" the woman struggled to get up, as she shielded herself against the crazy women's lashes, "What's wrong with you?!"

"Stupid teacher who doesn't believe me!" Yukari roared as she kept lashing out at the defenseless athletic instructor, "I was in a traumatic incident and you think I went mad!"

"That's because you're a liar!" Minamo dodged another oncoming attack, "How am I supposed to believe that one of you're students was trying to kill you?!"

"Because I'm your best friend!" Yukari ran towards the other woman, "And you're supposed to pity me!" Small tears slid from her soft brown eyes, as she collapsed to her knees in front of the other teacher while throwing her weapon away from her body, "And I'm on my period to top it all off!"

Nyamo gave a sigh of relief, sometimes Yukari could go on one of her rampages for a good twenty minutes, "Yukari…" She too fell to the ground in front of her friend. Reaching out she pulled the other woman into her arms. Running her hand through Yukari's brunette hair, she whispered softly, "I'm here, its okay."

The English woman, grumbled a, "Stupid Nyamo," before hugging her in return, "I loathe you."

A chuckle, "and I love you." Nyamo pressed her lips on her beloved's forehead, "Why don't you and I take a nice shower to calm you, 'k?"

"…K," the other woman mumbled as she, with the help from Nyamo, began to undress herself, "But I still loathe you!"

* * *

"Tomo!" Yomi ran after the amused girl as she bolted down the narrow hall, "This isn't funny!"

"Ah, Yomi," Tomo giggled as she glanced over her shoulder, "You need to lighten up and laugh a little." Turning she withdrew the butcher knife behind her back, "Let's see if Yukari-chan freaks! HAHAHAHA!"

"Tomo sto-!" They were in front of the bathroom door when it opened showing two giggling teachers kissing one another passionately.

Tomo's mouth dropped. Turning she glanced over at Yomi before jabbing a finger and yelling, "You owe me 100 yen!"

Yomi couldn't believe it. She and Tomo suspected that there was something going on between the gym and English teacher, but nothing like this. Looking away she mumbled in embarrassment, "Yeah…I'll give it to you later."

Yukari and Nyamo didn't know what to do, was there secret going to get out about the two of them? Were they going to get disowned or worse…fired? Growling Yukari, pulled firmly on her towel while snarling out a, "Look, if you two mutter one word about me and stupid," she pointed a finger over her shoulders at the flustered Nyamo, "I will tell the whole fucking Japan about the two of you and," she grinned evilly, "fail the both of you! Is that understood?!" She leaned close to Tomo's frozen, wide eyed face, brown eyes glinting red in pure anger and rage.

Swallowing, Yomi replied with a sure, "Yes ma'am!" before grabbing her girlfriend by the arm and pulling her away from the fuming Yukari.

Smirking, the English teacher turned and wrapped her arm around her girl, "Ya see, Nyamo? I feel better already!"

AN: Eh nothing else to say but PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
